Monster Falls
by killererik1234
Summary: This is a FanFiction remake where all the Gravity Falls residents (including Bill) are changed into monsters. I didn't create the fandom nor did I have to do with its creation, also I will be including all Gravity Falls characters remade monster forms from other sources so please no sue, I will be making these between daily and weekly so wait up because I have life too guys.
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

The Beginning, Chapter One

It was summer time, the time where you do nothing but have fun, right? Well that's what I thought until our parents sent us over to a town in the middle of Oregon to a sleepy town named Gravity Falls and spend the summer in our Grunkle Stans shack which was turned into a tourist trap as he liked to call it, I always thought something was weird about Gravity Falls but started to shrug it off until one day I came across a Journal, 5 Weeks later. "Hmmmmm, there has to be more to the journal then just this." Dipper pondered. He was out for a "walk" to help clear his mind, which was just so he could look at the journal and see if there is anything he has missed. While nothing in the Journal was hiding Dipper did come across a very peculiar river that he never saw before which was strange since he was here every time he was looking into the journal. The river was a clear blue and looked drinkable if it wasn't for one thing, there was nothing around it, no animals or monsters. The river was kept together by the sides of sand and anything that looked lifelike was not touching it. "Where did this river come from, and why?" Dipper said aloud "It was never here before?" As curious as he was he was also in need of water, looking at the river the water was perfectly clear as if nothing could ever contaminate it. "Hey, how much could a sip hurt?" But while drinking a very loud rustle was heard from behind him. "Who's there!" No response. "I'm warning you I have a- um, A STICK!" He said this while picking up a dead tree branch which broke as soon as he picked it up. "Well, this can't get any worse." Then it did, "DIPPER" a girl's voice shouted as a 12-year-old with long hair and a shooting star sweater jumped out and tackled Dipper, his twin sister Mabel, "Whatcha doing bro bro." Asked Mabel, "I was reading around and poking at the journal until I came across this river." Dipper said, "So, what's so special about this river?" Mabel asked in confusion. "Where do I start, one, this river was never here before," Dipper said in response. "And? Mabel asked. "And that's it, oh and the water is very clear, like perfectly clear." After Dipper said this Mabel went over to the river to look at the crystal clear water. "Ooooo" And with a face of excitement, she started to take off her shoes and socks. "MABEL" Mabel looked back to see the worried sibling. "Aw it's okay bro, I'm just going in for a dip you know." While saying this she started heading to the water. "Mabel we don't know what could happen to us if we touch this stuff, I mean it, look around." While Mabel looked around Dipper kept looking through the journal to see if there is even a single page about this strange new river. "There has to be somethi-" Before Dipper could finish a loud splash was heard from behind him, only to see Mabel had jumped into the water. "MABEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The now soaking wet sister went to say "What, just taking a dip in the water." Sighing Dipper went back to looking through the journal for answers but to no avail. Until he felt a drop of water hit his nose only to look up and find that there was a black cloud right above them. "Hey, Mabel we should head back soon. Probably going to rain soon." Mabel in a sad voice said, "But we just got here, and look at these shiny stones I found." Dipper looked at the "stones" and said, "Mabel that's broken glass from a beer bottle, put it down." Mabel not willing to leave them said. "What, pfft, you're crazy these are shiny stones." Dipper just wanting to go home now said, "Fine take them, but if you get hurt don't come crying to me." While getting out of the water Mabel said. "Trust me bro, I wont get hur-" There conversation was put to a hault when a flash flood came running through.


	2. Chapter 2, The Transformation

Chapter Two, The Transformation


End file.
